origin_of_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Origin of Pokémon: Remastered Timeline
The Creation Era The era started in darkness... There was nothing in this darkness except more darkness. After millions of years, however, this darkness formed, in the center, a void - this void was a void of chaos and power. The Birth of Mew Within the void of chaos and power, a singular Pokémon Egg is formed... The egg, said to be multicolored and beautiful, formed the Pokémon Mew, who is often regarded as "the God of Pokémon/the Creator of Pokémon". Mew played through the darkness and the void, but soon, she became bored... Mew grew lonely, and unhappy, and craved somebody to play with it. The Mew Mishap Theory In what is known as the Mew Mishap Theory, Mew's intelligence led it to think, instead of creating one thing to play with, it could create hundreds upon thousands of things to play with. Mew, as an extension of its and its egg's power, began forming thoughts of the universe. From these thoughts, Dialga and Palkia are created, which made Mew's thoughts a reality. Palkia closed out all of the darkness, and created the space that the universe is based off of. Dialga allows objects to move and function by creating time flow. Dialga created Celebi to be the Protector of Time. Due to the negative energy of Dialga and Palkia's creation, Giratina was formed, which represented dimensions and antimatter. Giratina, however, attempted to clash against Mew's power, so Mew, against her own wishes, banished Giratina to an alternate dimension known as the Distortion World. Due to the Distortion World being created, dimensions and other universes became possible. Mew was still sad. Even with her new friends, she still felt unhappy. Mew created Uxie, who represented Mew's knowledge. Next was Mespirit, who represented Mew's emotion. Finally, Azelf was created, who represented Mew's willpower. Together, Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf created the Earth, a spherical mass of water with a molten core in which they could slumber in the sea-trenches below. Upon Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit's slumber, Pokémon began forming themselves on Earth. Groudon is formed from the pressure of the molten trenches clashing together, and Kyogre is formed by the constant speeding up of the water currents. Groudon, representing land, and Kyogre, representing water, began inhabiting the world with massive rock formations that would soon become Regions, and massive water flows that would soon become oceans. However, Groudon and Kyogre ended up having a chance confrontation, and they began battling over control of the world - land or water. During their clash, they became close to destroying the Earth. However, Rayquaza, a Pokémon born from the ozone layer, intervened and forced Groudon to slumber within the Earth, and Kyogre to slumber within the ocean. Rayquaza then retreated, and began circling the Earth. With continents being formed, more Pokémon were formed as well. Regirock, Regice, and Registeel are formed to represent the rock formations and mountains around, the icy, snowy, and rainy climates, and the minerals within the Earth. The three ended up meeting by chance while inhabiting the world, and they clashed. However, their clash led to the creation of Regigigas, who halted their battle and sent them back to the lands they created. To separate them, Regigigas began moving landmasses around, creating the Regions formed today. Afterwards, Regigigas went off to find a purpose. Due to two of the Earth's plates colliding into each other, Mt. Coronet was formed in the center of Sinnoh Region. A smaller mountain on the east of Sinnoh formed as well, Mt. Stark, which was an inactive volcano. The ozone layer begins having powers collide, and these powers form Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, who begin forcing climate all over the world. Articuno represented the cold and icy climates, Zapdos represented the stormy climates, and Moltres represented the hot and humid climates. They began spreading their climates around the Earth. The heat around Mt. Stark caused the inactive volcano to become active again, and it ignites. The result was the magma forming a new Pokémon - Heatran. Heatran vowed to protect Mt. Stark with its life. Mew was still unhappy, however. She still wanted to see more. She created the Human Race, with abilities to think on their own and make their own decisions. The Humans began creating villages, and they began creating cultures of their own, and they began to work alongside certain Pokémon, such as Regigigas, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. However, the Regi Trio ended up meeting once more, and they began clashing. Regigigas split the fight once more. The Humans are horrified at the power that the four possessed, so they sealed them all away in temples around the world. Regirock was sealed in Rock Temple within the Hoenn Region. Regice was sealed in the Ice Temple within the Unova Region. Registeel was sealed in the Steel Temple within the Johto Region. Regigigas was sealed away in a temple in the Sinnoh Region, in the frigid landscape. It was sealed there in hopes that nobody would attempt to visit the temple in such cold conditions. Ancient History Mew descended upon her planet to see its progress, and she saw that it was doing well. When people learned of Mew's prowess, they began worshiping her. They wanted to be able to contact her, so they created the Spear Pillar as a shrine to Mew on Mt. Coronet. Mew created Jirachi, the Wish Pokémon, to help make people's wishes come true. People would make a wish to Jirachi, and then Jirachi would hide for a year before being awakened again. And as a bonus, Mew also created Victini, the Victory Pokémon, and she hid Victini somewhere secretive in the world. The person to find Victini would be likely to have success in their lives. Mew also created Cresselia, to give people their own hopes and dreams. However, with Cresslia came Darkrai, who represented darkness and nightmares. Cresselia began spreading her power to everybody, as did Darkrai. The people were now really thriving, and they were developing quickly now. Mew, however, wanted more. She wanted to make sure the planet wasn't able to become overpopulated, so she created Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus to create natural disasters all over the land when necessary. Mew also created Xerneas and Yvetal, who represented birth and death. Mew also created Meloetta to represent faith, and Meloetta flew around the world, singing her songs of beauty. Ho-Oh was also created to represent Eternal Happiness. Ho-Oh's counterpart, Lugia, then formed. Ho-Oh and Lugia went to the Johto Region and perched atop Bell and Brass Towers. The people of Ecruteak City, who fostered the towers, praised Lugia and Ho-Oh as Gods. Kyogre, as a way of avenging itself, created Manaphy to become Protector of the Sea. Groudon, as a way to counter Kyogre, created Keldeo to become the Pokémon of Justice. Manaphy had a son, and she called him Phione. Phione became the Prince of the Sea. Manaphy created dozens of different Pokémon in the sea to play with her - Pokémon such as Magikarp, Luvdisc, Goldeen, Mantine, and Eelektross all populated the sea. Mew was a tad jealous of Manaphy populating the sea with new Pokémon, so she populated the land with new Pokémon. Pokémon such as Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Genesect, Tirtouga, and Cranidos now populated the land. Humans began befriending these Pokémon and keeping them as pets. The world still wasn't pretty enough for Mew, so she created Shaymin to create an environment. Shaymin populated the world with grass, and trees. and flowers to make it beautiful. Mew also decided to stop all of the randomized weather, and decided to make a weather cycle. She created Zygarde as the Ecosystem Pokémon, where he would create a pattern of weather to be followed. Zygarde created Castform to moderate the weather, and also as an indicator to the Humans of what storm was coming. Next, Mew created Necrozma to represent the light of the world. It's suspected that Necrozma was the first Ultra Beast to be created, but Necrozma is simply a Pokémon. In space, there's a collision of stars, and two Cosmog are created. The Cosmog evolved into Cosmoem, and then, they evolved into Solgaleo and Lunala respectively. Solgaleo created the Sun, and Lunala created the Moon. The Sun and Moon would shine at different points during the day on Earth. On the Moon, the first Clefairy are formed. The earliest Ultra Beasts are created by Giratina. Giratina allows them the power to create their own worlds, and Ultra Beast Wormholes begin oddly opening all over the world. When an Ultra Beast is sighted, the Humans drive it back into its wormhole due to fear of its power. Keldeo finds a gang of Pokémon to help it protect the lands - Coballion, Terrakion, and Virizion. The four of them become protectors of the land. The Destruction of Ancient Pokémon An asteroid crashes down to Earth from space into the ocean, creating the landmass that would eventually become Sootopolis City. The asteroid's crash reawakens Groudon and Kyogre, and they begin roaming the world once more, and end up meeting once more. When they meet, they begin battling over dominance of the world once more. Terrible droughts and storms began occurring all over the world, and the intense clash of Groudon and Kyogre nearly brought the end of the Earth. Their clash killed all of the Pokémon. Rayquaza eventually stepped in, and stopped Groudon and Kyogre once more, sending them back to their respective caverns to slumber once more. Saddened by the death of the Pokémon, Mew repopulated the Earth with different Pokémon now, and fossils of the ancient Pokémon sunk into the Earth. The Departure of Mew Mew decided that the Earth was perfect, so she wanted to go roam around and start acting like the Pokémon she was. Before she left, she created the perfect Pokémon to become the God of Pokémon - Arceus. Arceus went and lived at the top of Mt. Coronet. The people began worshiping Arceus, and they built the Spear Pillar to commemorate his arrival. As Arceus became the new God of Pokémon, Mew began flying around tropical forests on an island south of the Kanto Region. Upon Mew's departure, two large asteroids clash. Their force creates Deoxys. One of the asteroids was set on a collision course with Earth. The Universal Split The asteroid collided with the Earth, creating Meteor Falls. An odd energy was released from Meteor Falls, reawakening Groudon and Kyogre. The odd energy created two orbs - the Red Orb and the Blue Orb. The Red Orb gave Groudon vast power. The Blue Orb also gave Kyogre vast power. This became their full power - their Primal Forms. The two began clashing once more, and their clashes created a split in the universe, making an alternate universe. The center of both universes was the Distortion World, giving Ultra Beasts the ability to go between the universes. Rayquaza descended down from the sky to once again halt Groudon and Kyogre's antics. However, this time, Rayquaza used the move Dragon Ascent to defeat the two, and by using this move, Rayquaza evolved into what was deemed as Mega Rayquaza. Mega Rayquaza forced Groudon and Kyogre back to their caverns, and then brought the Red and Blue Orbs to the top of Mt. Pyre for protection. The Dracanoid People built the Sky Tower in gratitude to Rayquaza, who would now occasionally rest atop Sky Tower. A smaller meteorite falls from the sky, and crashes into the Kanto Region, creating Mt. Moon. The meteorite had come from the moon, and Clefairy inhabit Mt. Moon. People begin using the first form of recording data - they use Unown's bodies to create indentations into walls as a form of recording data. Modern History 112 The two rulers of Unova were brothers. They both owned and shared a single Pokémon, named Drago. However, after some time of rule, the two brothers had different ideas revolving around life. The older brother sought the truth of life, and the younger brother sought the ideals of life. In order to remain with its friend, Drago separated into two different Pokémon. Reshiram, which sided with the older brother, and Zekrom, which sided with the younger brother. The two Dragon-type Pokémon were equal in strength, and neither were able to overcome each other. In the end, the two brother's decided that no side was right, and that they could continue to rule together. The creation of Reshiram and Zekrom caused the creation of Kyurem, which represented the neutrality in between both Pokémon. 143 The sons of the previous rulers of Unova now ruled. They also had the same issue that their fathers had - they disagreed as well. They began battling Zekrom and Reshiram against each other once more, and the battle caused massive destruction around the Unova Region. However, after a long battle, the rulers disappeared alongside Zekrom and Reshiram. The two Pokémon turned to stone - the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. The Dark Stone resided atop Dragonspiral Tower, and the Light Stone's location is unknown. 150 The first Mega Stone is discovered by an unknown scientist who named it. The Mega Stone was linked to Lucario, and the scientist journeyed all around the world to find out how the stone worked. It wasn't until he found a Key Stone atop of the Tower of Mastery in Kalos that he was able to Mega Evolve Lucario into Mega-Lucario. The scientist hypothesized that Mega Evolution only worked if the Pokémon had the Mega Stone, and its partner had the Key Stone. Magikarp mutates due to overpopulation and becomes severely weaker. 991 A war occurs within the Kalos Region. The Ultimate Weapon is built by an insane scientist, and the weapon's energy was the powers of Yvetal and Xerneas. The Ultimate Weapon killed many Pokémon. However, King AZ of the Kalos Region, managed to infiltrate the scientist's base, and he managed to turn off the Ultimate Weapon and end the war. The war was over, although King AZ was sad. His Floette had passed away during the war. Overcome with grief, he turned on the Ultimate Weapon, and used the last of its power to fire a blast to give Floette life. The blast also gave him eternal life. Floette was revived. However, horrified by its friend's actions, Floette left, leaving King AZ in sadness. Celebi rests within the Ilex Forest in Johto. People begin to refer to Celebi as the Forest's Protector. Magearna is created by a scientist to present to the love of his life - a princess. Its Soul Heart was created from the life of other Pokémon. 1209 Xerneas releases life energy throughout the Kalos Region and retreats to the forest, sleeping in the form of a tree. Yvetal absorbs life energy throughout the Kalos Region and retreats to the mountains, sleeping in the form of a cocoon. To try and travel back to the past to make Floette his friend again, AZ has a scientist create an ancient Pokéball. Known as the GS Ball, AZ went to try and capture Celebi to use it to bring him back to the past. Celebi was hunted through the Ilex Forest. She granted one of her friends, a Pichu, the ability to time travel. Pichu was to wait for a special trainer to help it rescue Celebi when it was caught. Celebi was captured in the GS Ball. However, the GS Ball locked, and AZ was unable to get Celebi out, and Celebi was unable to escape. So, AZ discarded of the GS Ball on Cinnabar Island in the Kanto Region. Parfum Palace is built in the Kalos Region. 1602 Azalea Town, within the Johto Region, is struck by a long-term drought. The people are all saved by Slowpoke, who all simultaneously yawn and create rain within the town. A well, named Slowpoke Well, is built in Slowpoke's honor, and they all lounge there. The Ruins of Alph in Johto, Tanoby Ruins in Kanto, and Solaceon Ruins in Sinnoh are all discovered by archaeologists. The Ruins of Alph tell a story about the creation of the world. The Tanoby Ruins tell a story about Mew. The Solaceon Ruins tell a story about Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. 1828 For causing mischief and havoc in the Sinnoh Region, the first Spiritomb is sealed in the Hallowed Tower. The Cianwood Pharmacy is built. People begin to inhabit the Alolan Islands just south of the Kanto Region. On every island, a Deity Pokémon resided. On Melemele, there was Tapu Koko. On Akala Island, there was Tapu Lele. On Ula'ula Island was was Tapu Bulu, and on Poni Island was Tapu Fini. As people began inhabiting the islands, these Pokémon, now known as the Guardian Deities, chose a person for each island to become the Island Kahuna. They would be pure-hearted people who would protect the island from harm. The people start an annual festival for their Guardian Deities where they show off a battle between two trainers each year. 1945 Professor Samuel Westwood creates the first working Pokéball, allowing people to catch Pokémon and own them. Because of this, the first Pokémon League competitions are held. The Guardian Deities begin giving people that they see as worthy bracelets that can contain Z-Crystals, which are used to allow Pokémon to have Z-Moves to better their battling. The Alolan Islands begin their competition to see if trainers can beat all of the trials. The Altar of Life is built in the Alolan Region in respect to Solgaleo and Lunala. 1967 The rules are officially written out for the Pokémon League competition. The Indigo, Silver, Ever Grande, Lily of the Valley, Vertress, and Lumiose Conferences are all formed. A trainer must collect eight badges from eight gym leaders within the regions to qualify for the Pokémon League. A group of people within the Kanto Region begin worshiping the Helix Fossil as a God. They call it Lord Helix, and they create a cult that spreads the information that Lord Helix will rise and choose those who are worthy to save the world, the others said to perish for not supporting Lord Helix. Professor Westwood finds the GS Ball and begins researching it. 1989 A young Giovanni founds Team Rocket as a gang in order to make money and establish power. His base of operations was in the Kanto Region. He begins searching for the most powerful Pokémon to exist. Professor Samuel Oak begins his invention with the help of Professor Westwood - the Pokédex. 1994 Giovanni recruits Z, one of the smartest men alive, to help him clone a Pokémon. The Pokémon in question was Mew, who Giovanni spent years looking for personally. Z and Giovanni began experimenting on Mew within the Cinnabar Laboratory. The first cloning attempt was a failure, however. A blob-like Pokémon was created, which could transform into different things. Giovanni called it Mew, and released it. They continued their cloning attempts on Mew. Cyrus begins researching into the lore of the world's creation. 1998 Giovanni and Z are able to successfully clone Mew, creating MewTwo. Angered at the way Pokémon were being treated, MewTwo created an explosion in the Cinnabar Laboratory, and fled to Cerulean Cave. Giovanni began his wide-scale search for MewTwo by using Mew. Mew obeyed Giovanni due to a mind-control suit that was placed on it. Professor Samuel Rowan leaves the Sinnoh Region to research Pokémon evolution in the Kanto Region. Professor Samuel Elm begins studying under Professor Oak. 1999 Professor Oak finishes the Pokédex. Professor Westwood passes away, and gives Professor Oak the GS Ball to research. After a battle between Sabrina and Haku, the Psychic-type Gym is declared the official gym of Saffron City. The Fighting Dojo becomes a place where fighting masters train. Pokémon: Yellow Chapter * Yellow leaves Pallet Town on his Pokémon journey after his rivals: Red, Yellow, Blue, and Professor Oak's grandson, Purple. His original task was to complete the Pokédex, but he also decided to take on Kanto's Gym Leaders, as well. On the way, he defeated Team Rocket in the Viridian Forest, Mt. Moon, Cerulean City, Lavender Town, Fuchsia City, and he even stopped them from using a fusion of Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno to destroy Saffron City. He disbanded Team Rocket by defeating Giovanni, the final Gym Leader, and freeing Mew from his control. After attaining the badges, making his way through the Pokémon Tournament by defeating Purple in the finals, and defeating the Elite Four, Yellow is deemed the Champion of Kanto. After beecoming the Champion of Kanto, Yellow ventures to the Sevii Islands to eradicate the last of Team Rocket and help Celio connect his Pokémon Network Center to the Hoenn Region. He is able to complete the Kanto Pokédex by the time he catches MewTwo using the Master Ball that had been created by Silph Co., and he returns the Pokédex to Professor Oak, and requests access to Mt. Silver. He goes and begins training atop of Mt. Silver. 2000 Purple takes the position as Viridian City's new Gym Leader due to it being empty after Giovanni's leave. The volcano erupts on Cinnabar Island, and Blaine relocates his gym near the Seafoam Islands. With Yellow gone, Lance becomes the acting Champion. Lorelei returns to her home on the Sevii Islands, and Agatha retires. With three spots open on the Elite Four, Koga leaves his gym to his daughter, Janine, and becomes a part of the Elite Four. Karen also becomes a new Elite Four member. The final spot is given to Red, who made it to the semifinals in the Indigo Conference. Professor Rowan returns after three years of study in the Kanto Region. Pokémon: Crystal Chapter * Ethan leaves New Bark Town on an errand for Professor Elm, bonding with his Cyndaquil on the way. A red-haired boy named Aiden steals one of Professor Elm's three Pokémon, and constantly challenges Ethan on his journey through Johto. A revived Team Rocket, led by Z, enrage Gyarados at the Lake of Rage as a distraction for the takeover of Goldenrod Radio Tower in a desperate attempt to contact Giovanni. They are defeated by Ethan on his quest to college the eight Gym Badges of Johto, and Z vows to never reform Team Rocket again. Disappointed at Team Rocket's attempts, Aiden takes over, and begins ordering them around. They capture MewTwo, and begin experimenting on him on an island. Lugia is enraged at Team Rocket's evil deeds, and unleashes a storm that could completely flood Johto. Ethan is tasked with finding the Clear Bell, and also finding Celebi, and traveling back to the past to calm Lugia. Professor Elm gives Ethan the GS Ball to bring to the shrine in the Ilex Forest. There, a shiny Pichu guides Ethan through his journey to stop Lugia. Ethan finds the Rainbow Wing in the past, and summons Ho-Oh to put a stop to Lugia, and together, the three free MewTwo, and disband Team Rocket permanently. Ethan enters the Pokémon Tournament after attaining all eight badges, and manages to defeat an unknown man in the finals. He defeated the Elite Four, and Lance, the current Champion, and was then granted access Pokémon: Delta Emerald Chapter * Dusk Mikiachi leaves Littleroot Town on a Pokémon journey shortly after moving to the Hoenn Region from Johto. He saves the local Pokémon Professor, Professor Samuel Birch, from an attacking wild Pokémon and is given one as reward - Mudkip. Dusk leaves alongside his new deep-seated rival, May, to collect the eight Gym Badges. On the way, Dusk befriends and becomes rivals with Wally. After defeating the eight Gym Leaders, Dusk is forced to deal with the antics of Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Ozone, who are trying to control Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza respectively. After calming Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, and Primal Rayquaza, Dusk goes on to defeat Wally in the Pokémon Tournament, and then defeats the Elite Four and Steven Stone, the Champion, in order to become Champion himself. Afterwards, Dusk befriends, catches, and uses Mega Rayquaza to destroy a meteor that's on collision course with Earth. Within the meteor was Deoxys, the Pokémon that formed eons ago, and Dusk catches Deoxys. Afterwards, Dusk is formally invited by Scott to go to the Battle Frontier, and he decides to go. Pokémon: Platinum Chapter * Xavier and his best friend, Arata, leave Twinleaf Town in an attempt to see a Pokémon like the red Gyarados at Lake Verity. Instead, they are attacked by Starly, and they use one of three Pokémon left in a suitcase there to fend them off. Xavier sent out a Piplup, and battled off the Starly. The Pokémon belonged to Professor Rowan, and he allowed the boys to keep them. The two boys set out to collect the eight Sinnoh Gym Badges. Along the way, they battle Team Galactic several times whose leader, Cyrus, wishes to remake the entire universe in his image with the powers of Dialga and Palkia. Eventually, Xavier is forced to go put a stop to Cyrus at Mt. Coronet when he captures Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf, and uses them to summon Dialga and Palkia. After forcing Dialga and Palkia to his do his bidding, the world began to distort, and Giratina arrived as a shadow from the Distortion World. Cyrus is sucked into the Distortion World, and to save Cyrus and stop the distortion to the world, Xavier travels in after him. Inside the Distortion World, he defeats and captures Giratina, and he leaves after Cyrus refuses to leave with him. Xavier receives all eight Sinnoh badges, and defeats Arata in the finals of the Pokémon Tournament, and he defeats the Elite Four and Cynthia, the Champion, to become Champion himself.